Let Us
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. InuKimi played a matchmaker for her son, who had feelings for her dense assistant for a long time. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—Talk

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Sit, Boy!

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

"InuKimi-sama, Sesshōmaru-sama is here."

Casting a kind smile at her personal assistant, she replied, "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome returned her smile before leaving her office. No longer than a minute, her eldest son entered her office with his usual emotionless mask.

She walked towards the expensive, cream-coloured sofas and gestured. "Take a seat, pup."

His golden eyes flashed with ire, but she ignored it. "You do know why you were called here, right?"

Sitting down stiffly, Sesshōmaru refrained himself from scowling at his mother. He, of course, knew why he was here. For many years, he had been avoiding her for a good reason. He thoroughly blamed his sire for starting this notion of being grandparents. Now, his mother was determined to get him mated as soon as possible. No matter what they did, he would not change his mind about the matter. He had no desire to have a mate, for the one he wanted wouldn't even spare him a second glance. Until then, his parents would have to wait.

A knock momentarily halted their discussion, and as expected, it was Kagome with a tray of refreshment. Both he and his mother watched her serve the rose tea quickly but efficiently. With a nod of thanks from his mother, the ageless human left them alone.

Sesshōmaru withheld the urge to follow Kagome out of the room with his eyes. It would be best to remain still as his mother would notice even a subtle change in his attitude. It was sad, but true, that he desired Kagome for half a century now. Aside from her ageless state, he wanted her for her unique and rare personality. Her being human didn't deter him from wanting her. Even his mother, a perfectionist liked he was, adored Kagome for her loyalty and bravery. However, he didn't know if his mother would be thrilled if he wished to pursue her.

InuKimi had to hold herself back from smiling. Her son didn't know that he was too easy to read. She might not be an affectionate mother, but she knew her eldest pretty well, including his adoration towards her favourite assistant. What she was going to do would surely upset him, but in the end, it would be worth it.

-:-

**A/N:** As promised, another mini series. This one was originally written for The Puppy Love Challenge at Dokuga. The story will be told in 8 chaps.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—Make a Deal

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Roll Over!

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

"My previous answer stands, Mother. I have no desire to mate."

Upon sipping her cup of tea, InuKimi hummed. "Why don't we make a deal?"

Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. It was obvious his mother knew that he would not comply with her request, but now, she seemed determined to make him mate one way or another. Useless. He would not fall for such a trap, but still, he would try to hear what she had to say. "Proceed."

InuKimi smirked inwardly. Her son was too careful, but it was a good trait. "Tell me, Sesshōmaru, do you like someone?"

When her son remained quiet, she sighed inaudibly and pushed the blue folder at her side to him across the table. "You only need to choose one." Before he could open his mouth to object, she raised a hand. "I ask you to _date_, not mate one of them." When she saw the hesitation in his body language, she added, "After you do this for this mother of yours, I will leave you alone. You have my word."

Finally assured, he took the folder. Though his face showed nothing, InuKimi could read the slight change in his eyes, which told her that he was not pleased with her recommendation as he flipped through the pages. Still, she was confident that he would like the last candidate. She had done the first step, so the rest would be up to him.

Sesshōmaru felt the overwhelming need to growl. His eyebrows twitched as he saw Yura's indecent pose. What a whore. Upon nearing the last page of the folder, dread filled his stomach. He didn't like any of them, so how was he going to escape this deal? As he flipped to the last page, he literally lost his breath for a moment. There, before his very eyes, was the love of his life. There were so many whys in his mind, but it didn't matter now.

"So?" his mother asked with a knowing look on her face. "Have you chosen one?"

He had to admit that he didn't expect his mother to include _her_. Either way, he was pleased. "Hn."

Without further ado, he left his mother's office, intending to ask _her_ for a date. Not because of the deal, of course.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—Be Honest

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Shake!

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to her employer. She had been working for the beautiful demoness for 50 years now. As the Shikon Jewel's protector, she became immortal like demons. Sometimes, she didn't know if this was a gift or a curse. Though she wouldn't run away from her responsibility, it was hard to go on like this. It was harder when she couldn't even have her own family. Human men would not consider her as a wife, for they would grow old and die before her, just like the rest of her family. While demons would consider taking her as a mate, they would think only about how powerful the offspring she would produce for them, something she couldn't accept.

"What do you think of my son Sesshōmaru?"

She blinked in surprise. As long as she remembered, InuKimi rarely mentioned her sons. Though she had heard a lot of things about Sesshōmaru, she had never known him closely. He was too intimidating for her taste and held the unapproachable air around him. But then, that might just be a facade for all to see.

"I'm afraid I don't know him enough to answer that question, InuKimi-sama."

"Would you?"

"Eh?"

"Would you like to know him?"

She blushed, not sure why. Utterly surprised, she didn't know what to say. InuKimi's question literally shook the balance of her mind.

Meanwhile, InuKimi eyed Kagome closely. Truly, how dense could this woman be? Her son had been eyeing her for decades, and she didn't even notice? She blinked, suddenly realised that the reason Kagome didn't notice her son's longing glances was probably because she didn't think it would be possible to attain someone like Sesshōmaru. She hummed thoughtfully. Honestly speaking, she wouldn't mind having Kagome in the family. Her pups, while hanyou, would undoubtedly strong, for they had their mother's miko blood. The more she thought about it, the more she agreed with her son's choice of mate. Now, she only needed to give them a little push to the right direction.

"Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome turned to InuKimi. "I'm sorry for spacing off."

"Well?"

A light blush adorned her cheeks. "I won't mind getting to know Sesshōmaru-sama."

InuKimi hid her smirk as she sipped their afternoon tea. All was set.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—Kiss

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Sic 'em!

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

Body tensed in anticipation, he approached Kagome's table. It took every ounce of his strength not to pounce her immediately when she looked up at him with those expressive blue eyes. Despite being 70 years old, she still carried the air of innocence. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Higurashi-san." He nodded _almost_ jerkily.

"Sesshōmaru-sama." Kagome returned his nod. "What can I do for you?"

_Can I have a kiss?_ He replied mentally. Looking into her eyes, he asked, "Are you free tonight?"

She made such an irresistible face as a soft blush decorated her cheeks. "Yes, I am. Why?"

Sesshōmaru blinked, slightly surprised. He was pretty sure that she should have expected such question from him if his mother had asked her to become one of the candidates. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced back at his mother's office door.

"Ano, Sesshōmaru-sama..."

He turned to her with a scowl on his face.

Sensing the angry vibes coming from him, she unconsciously took a step back, and he kicked himself mentally. She didn't know that he was not upset with her. After clearing his mind, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you, Higurashi-san."

Relief entered her eyes as she smiled. "Well, I just remembered that a few days ago, InuKimi-sama asked me if..." She blushed prettily. "I would like to know you." She looked away, blushing deeper. "I said yes..."

Finally understood what happened, he said, "Then, you won't have a problem that I pick you up at 7 for dinner tonight?"

Still blushing, she looked up at him and breathed out, "Yes."

From then on, everything around them seemed to stop moving. Both were not sure who made the first move, but as they stared into each other's eyes, they couldn't deny the urge to kiss the other. Their lips met gently before they pulled away at the same time. Seconds later, they went for another.

-:-

**A/N:** The "sons" from the previous chapter are Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha. In most of my AU stories, I often make them as true brothers.  
Next, for those who just recently started reading fanfiction, if you don't know what "drabble series" is, look it up. Please do not review only to tell me to make the chapter longer.  
Anyway, as usual, please kindly review this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5—Play

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Play Dead!

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

Sesshōmaru had to try very hard to suppress the need to take her right here and now. He couldn't believe that he would get to kiss her this early. She must have felt the unexplainable connection between them. Nevertheless, he was pleased with her positive response. It was a good sign for him that she didn't push him away. Pulling apart, his heart swelled with male pride at her passion-filled eyes. Planting a soft peck against her lips, he murmured, "I shall see you tonight, Kagome."

He felt like a child that opened his Christmas presents as she replied, "Yeah... see you later, Sesshōmaru."

"Please dress formally." With that said, he left with a smirk on his face. Kagome didn't need to know that he was determined to make her his by the end of this night.

Kagome touched her lips with a dreamy look. If Sesshōmaru could kiss like that, she should have tried to get to know him before now.

"Kagome."

Startled, she turned to see InuKimi's smiling eyes. Blushing, she stuttered, "I-InuKimi-sama."

"I see that my son has finally made his move on you."

The blush on her face intensified. To be honest, the kiss she shared with Sesshōmaru just now was her first kiss. Even before she worked for InuKimi, she had never dated anyone. She just had no time for boyfriends, too busy studying. By the time she graduated with honours, she was finally told about her responsibility to the Shikon Jewel. Knowing she had no hope of having family of her own, she stopped looking for the perfect guy.

"Kagome."

Her eyes snapped back to InuKimi. She bet her face was steaming red now. "I'm sorry. I didn't—"

InuKimi waved her hand dismissively. "I give you permission to go back early to get ready for my son."

Blushing brightly, she nodded. "Thank you, InuKimi-sama."

"I hope you will choose my son as well, Kagome."

_As well?_ Just like that, her face returned normal. "InuKimi-sama?"

A small smile graced InuKimi's lips. It wouldn't hurt to give her dense assistant a clue or two about her son, who had been holding his own feelings for a long time. With her son's best interest in heart, she told her, "You're going to be a good addition to the family."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—Date

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Jumping Thru Hoops!

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

Her thoughts were still on what InuKimi said to her earlier. To think InuKimi had approved of her, at this point, was unbelievable. She still remembered the breathless kiss she and Sesshōmaru shared, and she couldn't help but think that perhaps, if what InuKimi said was true, Sesshōmaru had wanted her for a long time, but she was too dense to notice it, notice him, until a few hours ago.

Shaking her head mentally, she then stared at her own reflection on the body-length mirror. She was pleased to see her midnight blue v-neck gown still fit after all these years. The gown was a gift from her mother for her prom night. Sadly, no one asked her that night, so she didn't attend the gathering. It was just one of the things she had to sacrifice when she became the smartest girl in the school. Guys were easily intimidated when their girl, temporary or not, was smarter than them. Once again, she pushed away those negative thoughts. It was in the past now.

The sound of door bell made her jump in surprise. Immediately, she grabbed her black purse and rushed to open the door. She was a bit out of breath when she opened the door, and the sight that greeted her eyes made her even breathless. Despite the simple black Armani suit he wore, he looked so handsome and not to say delectable. He looked good enough to eat. Knowing he would know what she was thinking, she squashed any dirty thought in her mind. It was too embarrassing to feel such a way towards him at this time. Besides, she didn't want to give him the impression that she was one of his admirers that ready to jump at him if given any chance.

Sesshōmaru, once again, had to refrain himself from ravishing her here and now. She looked exceptionally beautiful. Not just her gown that fit her perfect figure, her hair, for once, was not in tight bun. Her waist-length wavy tresses were flowing freely behind her back. Even with the light make-up, she looked like a goddess. He was confident that many would envy him for having her in his arms.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "Yep."

He offered his arm that she willingly took before leaving for their first of many dates.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	7. Chapter 7—Go

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Drop It!

-:-

**Chapter 7**

-:-

Although their date didn't go as well as he had planned, he was not disappointed either because he found out that the possessiveness he felt towards his miko was not one-sided. When they arrived at the French restaurant he had reserved, many had looked at them with awe and envy. He had expected this and ignored them all, but unfortunately, they ran into Kagura, his ex-fiancée, who was with a new associate, no doubt arranged by her father Naraku Onigumo. The wind demoness had tried to touch him inappropriately when Kagome left for the ladies room, and much to his shock, and delight, Kagome, who witnessed such action when she returned, zapped the said hands that were on his person.

Needlessly to say, Kagura had made quite a scene by bashing, and that was how their supposedly romantic date ended. It seemed Kagura was still under the delusion that he wanted her. Over fifty years ago, their engagement was arranged for a ruse only, but Kagura had become attached with the notion and wished to pursue him for real. He, of course, rebuffed her, saying he was not interested in her, or in marriage for that matter. Even after the engagement was called off, she was still trying and only stopped when he reported such behaviours to Naraku, who valued their alliance more than his own daughter's desire.

Now that he thought about it, not long after that, he met Kagome as his mother's personal assistant for the first time. During that time, he had thought it was odd that his mother would hire a human, a miko no less, as her personal assistant. He, however, had to hide his surprise when his mother imparted the information that she was the Shikon Miko. At that time, not many knew this information, and his mother offered a secure life for Kagome in exchange for working with her. When Kagome's ageless nature was exposed, true to his mother's prediction, Kagome immediately caught the demon society's eyes, but because of her status under the Western Lady's protection, no one dared force her into a life Kagome did not want. For that, he was grateful towards his mother for taking her in. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known what a wonderful woman she was.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	8. Chapter 8—Fall in Love

**Original Posting Date: **03 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Take a Bow!

-:-

**Chapter 8**

-:-

Kagome didn't dare to look at Sesshōmaru in the eye ever since they left the restaurant. Their date was ruined because of her, and she wasn't sure if he would still want to see her. It was surprising, even to herself, that she could lose control like that. She hadn't meant to use her power, but seeing that woman's hands on Sesshōmaru, something in her just snapped, and her mind had supplied, _Mine! Mine! Mine!_

Thankfully, she only released a little bit of her power even though there would be scar left. Because of the Shikon, her miko power was just that strong against demons. Only with a touch of her fingers, if she was not careful, demons would be purified completely, including their ashes. Due to her power, many admired and feared her at the same time. And now, she just lost her chance with probably the only demon that saw her for Kagome, not the Shikon Miko.

"Kagome."

She snapped back from her wandering mind and looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry, Sesshōmaru."

He spared her a side-way glance before turning his eyes back to the road. Usually, he was driven everywhere by his chauffer, but today was special, so he had decided to drive by himself. "What for?"

"I... I ruined our date." She hesitated. "I will understand that if—"

"I won't finish that sentence if I were you," he interjected. "To be honest, I'm not upset with you. Only..."

"Only?" She fidgeted under her seat.

Seeing how anxious she was, he smirked. "Should any male, aside from family members, touch you, I will have the same liberty to exact my own punishment."

Her eyes widened. If their situation was reversed, would she allow the same thing? To be honest, she wanted him to be exclusively hers, and since he wanted the same thing, so of course, the answer was obviously yes. She would allow him to do as he pleased. As long as he didn't kill them, that is.

As if he had read her mind, he continued, "Unless they have done something to harm you, I won't go as far as to kill them."

"Okay..." She could accept that.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

"... I'll let you decide since I'm partially at fault for ruining our date."

A devious smirk formed on his face as he asked huskily, "Are you sure about that, _Kagome_?"

The way he asked her sent shivers down to her spine. She would have to be an idiot if she couldn't catch the meaning of his question. Was she ready to fall in love with him, to bare her heart, and to give herself to him? Of course not! They were barely knew each other. But then, if she was afraid to take a step forward, she might come to regret it in the future. Besides, after a few hours talking to Sesshōmaru, she was pretty confident that what InuKimi had told her was true – not that she thought the older demoness would lie to her. Sesshōmaru desired her, so why not return the sympathy? Moreover, she could actually picture herself with him for many years to come.

Coming into decision, she gazed at him. When he turned to her at red light, she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure, Sesshōmaru."

The answer was enough for him to speed off to his penthouse when the light turned green. It was official. Kagome Higurashi would be his by the end of this night.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** Again, if you remember my first note, you shouldn't be surprised that the story ended here. I hope you all enjoyed this little series. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are cool! The next mini series will be up tomorrow.  
Please kindly review one last time before you leave. :)


End file.
